


Too Late

by sashton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finally realises the truth he knows that he’s way too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

When Dean finally realises the truth he knows that he’s way too late.

He turns to Sam,

“How long?”

Sam shrugs,

“Couple of months.”

“Since Minnesota?”

Sam nods,

“You know when it took two hours to get you some pie?”

Anger flashes across Dean’s face for a moment,

“I’m guessing he’s not still –“

Sam shakes his head,

“No.”

“Why?”

“He seemed an interesting guy – pretty cool life.”

Dean’s hand twitches towards the gun laden with silver bullets.

He wonders if he should kill the last piece of his brother or let it stay and pretend everything was alright.


End file.
